Alice in Scotland
by Electric Ella
Summary: At 18 years old, Alice suffers from strange imaginings. Her doctor recommends a stay in Scotland to clear her head. Not only that, but Alice must meet her future husband. Full of Victorian descriptions and fantasy creatures.
1. Chapter 1

The maid gently brushed Alice's shoulder-length hair out of its restraining headband. Alice had always been proud of her hair, and hated her father for forcing her to wear it up. Just because she was 18 now, a woman of marriageable age, did not mean she had to hide what she considered her most beautiful attribute.

It had been a disastrous evening. Alice had to dance every dance in the ball with Mr. Delaney, a Scottish man whom she was expected to marry. She was also expected to go to Scotland in the upcoming months to spend time with him and his family. As a typical Londoner, she knew nothing about Scotland other than it was cold, wet and generally miserable.

Delaney wasn't the only reason she had to go up North. Ever since she was little, Alice had been having unusual, recurring dreams of strange, otherworldly creatures. She had a doctor, a man of German descent named Mr. Snyder. His ointments, tinctures and powders did nothing to eliminate her dreams or "imaginings" and only gave her stomach pains, making her irritable. Snyder had recommended a stay in Scotland, saying the fresh air and time away from her family home may relax her.

Preparations for staying in Scotland went well. Her father was an organised man, even if he was away on business in Europe for months at a time. Alice was raised by her governess, a Miss Foster, because her mother had died in childbirth. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, and Alice had never truly felt the loss. Miss Foster was a very kind Welsh woman, and because she was an unmarried lady with no children of her own, she took very good care of her charge. It was Miss Foster, or Theresa as Alice called her, who would be going to Scotland with her. They would be staying in her father's hunting lodge, a masculine, medieval fortress where they stored furniture they didn't want cluttering up their London townhouse. Although Alice has never been before, she dreaded having to stay somewhere which everyone claimed was dusty, draughty and generally unpleasant.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice stared out the carriage window, watching the streets of London clatter past. She wished she could actually feel something. Sadness, anger, anything at all. But she watched out the window as if this place meant nothing to her.

Her cases were piled high on the carriage roof. She was going to be staying in Scotland for the duration of the summer, because it took so long to travel there. They would be staying overnight in an inn near Carlisle, still seven hours' journey North. Alice sighed and closed her eyes.

"Isn't the scenery beautiful, dear?" Theresa, or Miss Foster's voice brought her out of a confusing dream. Alice pulled back the heavy, wine coloured drapes and peered out at a lush, verdant landscape. The forests were gorgeous, but for Alice it was like waking from a dream and being pushed into a nightmare. They reminded her too much of Wonderland, with its winding paths and twisting forest walks. She could practically see the darting bread and butterflies, hear the purring, resonant voice of the Cheshire Cat. She would never be free of her visions.

"I am unwell, Theresa. I would rather sleep, perhaps we can talk tomorrow." Alice leant her head against the luxurious velvet cushions and rearranged her feet on the warm furs which lined the footstools. It would be a long and tiresome journey.

The two women, one still very young and the other an old maid, had to share a room in the inn. It was damp, and smelt of hay and mud. The carpets were threadbare and the water in the washbasin was freezing cold. Theresa, never one to admit defeat, simply lit a cheap wax candle and dipped a cloth in the water to wash off the dirt from travelling. A maid entered the room, unlaced both their dresses, combed out their hair and went out again. She brought with her a smell of freshly cooked meat and thick, strong ale. Alice suddenly realised she was starving, and rang the bell for two plates of beef and filling potatoes, with some weakened red wine.

"At least the local food and alehouses are well-supplied," was the most positive thing Theresa had to say all evening.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at Duncreoch House, their Scottish hunting lodge, late the next evening. The butler opened the carriage and ordered their luggage to be taken to their separate rooms. He apologised for the empty chambers – for the moment they would simply close the door on them, until all the other servants arrived.

The evening meal was awkward. Theresa couldn't stop praising the musty, faded grandeur of the stone medieval fortress, but Alice knew it was simply a change of scene for the old maid. She was too tired to talk properly, and had an early bath in steaming water before retiring to her room.

Alice's bedchamber was even more curiously beautiful than she remembered. Her bed was piled high with dark tartan blankets, and all the furniture was intricately carved from walnut and rosewood, adding to the slightly oppressing feel of the place. But this was lightened by small lamps dotted about and the addition of several fur rugs. It had been her room since she was a child, and she had ordered it to be painted in light blue, with a red and white border. Unusual though the colours may be, it worked for her, and it still relaxed her even now.

A maid brought up a little china mug of warm milk and a tiny plate of biscuits. "Sleep well, wee one." That was one positive thing about this strange, old place. The servants, mostly Scottish born, were all very kind and knew how to calm children. She remembered, they used to sing to her in their beautiful language of Gaelic, which she always found soothing. Their accents were soft and worked well with the otherworldly sounds of the language.

Alice blew out the candles beside her bed, and settled down into the thick blankets. She could hear the wind as it failed to enter the wide stone walls. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

She was walking through a forest. Dark, with patches of dappled sunlight barely reaching the ground yet occasionally dazzling her. A woman, dressed completely in white startled her by speaking very close to Alice's ear: "No need to be afraid. Nothing bad can happen to you while I am with you. I am afraid we only have a little time before – before she gets back and I must leave you."

"Who…what…I've seen you before. But when I was much younger. What's going on? I want everyone out of my head! My dreams disturb me. Leave me!" This was the first time Alice had properly communicated with one of the strange, otherworldly figures who had haunted her since childhood.

The woman was beautiful, with a face so pale it could have been cut from marble. Her hair was short and white, cut in a tiny bob, and pale grey robes tumbled down from her thin frame. Although she was slim, there was a strength about her. Long, silver nails extended from outstretched hands. "You are safe here, Alice. I am not the one to fear. Do not be alarmed, because I am here to help you. Come here, dear child. Find comfort in my arms."

Alice didn't understand why this woman was asking to hug her, and did not particularly feel the need to oblige. "We've only just met. And I want to leave. Please let me go. I have commitments. I'm not a child anymore." She knew she was whining, but she didn't care. The sooner she could get back to Duncreoch Lodge, the sooner she could escape these imaginings.

The woman gently settled her arm on Alice's shoulder and whispered in her ear: "In order for you to escape from these nightmares, you must be truly here. You will be going on a journey, very soon. Do not fear, just be aware of what is happening. I will meet you once you cross the border into Wonderland. And you must remember this: you are an extraordinary woman. And you are the only person who can extract yourself from Wonderland. Until next time, dear girl. Goodbye."

She was falling. Everywhere around her, all she could see were red walls, and nothing to grip onto. Perhaps she was in a circular tower? There was no more time for her to think, because the next thing she knew, she was about to slam into the stone ground. She braced herself for the fall, thinking a quiet prayer to thank her father for raising her…

Alice jerked awake. Sweat soaked her thick nightgown, her feet twisted into the cotton sheets. Her arms were splashed out across the bed, as if she had just fallen onto it. Slowly she was able to make sense of her surroundings and slow her shallow breaths. She was much calmer when the maid entered to open the heavy drapes.

"There you are. Glad to see you're awake dearie. Kitchen thought you might like some tea and a biscuit to help you wake up, since breakfast will be a little later than you're used to." She set a little china cup and saucer down. Alice thanked her, and listened to the door open and close behind her, before she sat up and drank slowly from the cup. It did calm her more, and helped her feel a little more settled. The adrenaline from her nightmare must have made her hungry, because her stomach growled gently, reminding her it was there.

She picked up the biscuit and thought she saw the words "Eat Me" written in chocolate chips on the surface. But it must have simply been her eyes still blurry from sleep, because it was perfectly plain once she looked again.

Theresa came in to find Alice dressed in a simple habit, and the older woman immediately undid the buttons on the back and handed the girl a fully corseted, elaborate dining gown. "Mr Delaney will be joining us for breakfast. Unusual practice, perhaps, but he wishes to see you before he goes to see his tenants on the land."

Alice groaned. After that kind of night, seeing the man who she was supposed to marry was not the quiet morning she craved.


	5. Chapter 5

Her maid dressed her in a delicate peach coloured morning gown. Alice loved the dress, but resented wearing a corset and stockings held in place with an elaborate attachment to her petticoat. She could hardly breathe, let alone eat in that thing. Sighing wearily, she allowed the maid to clasp a beautiful gold pendant around her pale neck. It had been a gift from her mother, who had worn the beautiful (if slightly old-fashioned) jewellery as a debutante.

Alice held on tightly to the ornate, marble banister as she descended the wide staircase. She had no choice but to move slowly, the corset forcing her back straight and restricting her hip movement. Unused to the discomfort of a tiny waistline, Alice was breathless and too warm by the time she was down the stairs, ready to greet her suitor.

"My dear girl, it is such an enchantment to see you again." Delaney's lilting Edinburgh accent _was_ lovely indeed.

"And a pleasure to see you, sir. Thank you kindly for joining us on such short notice." Alice didn't hate him at all. The situation would be so much simpler if he was a brute.

She noticed that he was very aware that they were alone in the room together, and felt her face reddening. He sensed her discomfort and stepped out of the room to formally greet the governess.

Once they were all sitting at the table, he started the polite conversation. "How are you finding Scotland so far?"

"Rather cold, I'm afraid, although the food is sublime." Theresa seemed to be in the habit of answering questions directed at Alice. She didn't have too much of a problem with it – talking straight to Delaney was just as awkward.

"And, Miss Alice? What are your first impressions of the north?"

"It is hard for me to say. I like it, however I do miss the activity of London." She wasn't used to such direct questions and it was a shock to find herself answering so confidently.

"And your health?" he enquired.

At a sharp, calculating glance from Theresa, Alice knew to say nothing about her dreams. "Thank you, sir, my health is greatly improved by the fresh air and open spaces you have here. I look forward to leaving the estate soon, to allow me to visit the seaside."

And so their conversation went. Alice steered away every possible question which might have related to her dreams and turned the conversation to another matter entirely. She took the time to drink in his attractive, chiselled features: the long, upward slope of his chin, his slightly sunken, tired-looking brown eyes and the gently smiling shape of his mouth. He was dressed in an elegant morning suit with his long and very dark hair looped into a gentlemanly queue at the back of his neck.

"…And of course you will be invited to our annual summer solstice ball." Delaney's tone was welcoming as he said the words Alice felt extremely uncomfortable hearing: "And I will do my very best to reserve Alice for each and every dance." She reddened at his gaze on her.

"It will be an honour," Theresa was already saying. "Not too long away now, is it? Are the preparations going well?"

They chatted for a while, but it was clear that all parties involved has business to attend to, so the breakfast was cut short. Because of the corset, Alice had barely eaten anything except a slice of toast. That, combined with the uncomfortable feeling of having a suitor so close to her, made her feel slightly queasy and light-headed. Just as Delaney was about to take his leave and kiss her hand goodbye, Alice noticed a strange, brightly coloured insect buzzing around the entrance hall. "If you'll excuse me, sir, I have urgent business I must attend to. Adieu, best wishes for your day."

She took the stairs two at a time, not caring how much her stays creaked or her stockings split. She reached the insect just before it was crushed by the weight of the front door. Once she had given it some sugary water (a kind word to the kitchen staff was all that was needed there) she had the chance to properly study the creature. A gentle golden glow emanated from its tiny wings – Alice's breath caught in her throat. "Why, I do believe that's a bread-and-butterfly!" She was shocked, because that was the first time she could truly remember seeing one while awake.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice quickly put a butterfly net over the creature. It fluttered wildly, freely, and tugged at the net. Then, very obviously, it looked at Alice. She shook her head. "This is pure nonsense. You belong in my head!"

The little thing battered itself against the mesh. "Oh, alright." Alice let the thing go. It didn't fly away, however. It went a little way to the left, and then back to Alice, as if to say: "Follow me." Having survived a breakfast with her suitor, Alice decided that following a fictional insect to an unknown destination was not the strangest thing she had done that morning.

She followed the butterfly into the library, and it stopped very suddenly at a book entitled: "The fantasy staircase." Alice glanced at the creature and then at the book. Sighing, she took out the book – but it budged slightly, and no further. A gentle clicking sound, a little like the ticking of a clock could be heard. And then, the butterfly was gone. Alice turned in a full circle, looking around for it, but before she could register what was going on, the floor opened beneath her and she tumbled down.

Finally she found her footing. Bruised and covered in dust, her stockings ripped to shreds, she found herself on a staircase leading down into some unknown darkness. It was lit by a few candles, but she couldn't see further than eight steps ahead of her.

First things first. Checking there was no one around (the hatch on the library had either closed or she had fallen such a long way she couldn't see it any more), she lifted up the heavy fabric of the dress and ripped her corset apart. The stitching was forced so tightly that it came away easily, and she threw the whole thing to the ground. "And now I can breathe, I can start my descent. There's no way to go but down – I can't see anything above me and perhaps, since I am awake, I can solve the mystery of my strange dreams."

She must have been walking for miles. Feeling her feet downwards to each step, looking through the gloom to the next candle. At last she reached the bottom, a concrete floor. Wishing she had brought a coat and more sensible footwear with her, Alice shivered in the dank room. Her dress was dragging along behind her like some damp rag. No doubt she looked utterly ridiculous.

Forcing herself to think of something other than her appearance, Alice finally looked around the room. It was lit by some source high above, which she couldn't see, no matter how much she twisted her neck. In front of her, a few steps away, were three massive archways. There was a blue light coming from within the one nearest to her, a red light from the middle and complete darkness in the one furthest away.

Alice looked behind her, and wondered if the chair a few paces away had always been there. Realising how tired she was, she slumped down in it, deciding to wait a while before choosing which arch to go through.


	7. Chapter 7

"All of them find their way around here at some point." A purple cat lay sprawled across the top of the chair, startling Alice from her vigil of the archways.

"All of who? And please sir, may I introduce myself as Alice."

"We've already met, my dear. I shan't be offended if you don't remember."

She recalled the creature all too well. Like Puck, the strange wisp from her fairy-tale books, this was the Cheshire cat. An animal who gave incomprehensible clues and who would play any side to ensure his own safety.

"Anyway, I'm sure you have somewhere to be going. Might I recommend walking towards the door with the red light, and turning your back on it immediately."

Alice considered his advice. It made no sense, but she was out of other options, and none of the doorways looked particularly inviting. She followed his instructions, and was facing the chair directly.

"Now what?" She had left her politeness behind, along with her corset.

"Well you're standing right in front of your shortcut. Ta ta, my dear." He faded away, slowly, leaving behind a half – moon of a smile. He never was one to make any sense at all, Alice thought. If only the white rabbit were there, with his clear guidance, or perhaps Absalom. Anyone really. Anyone to save her from looking at a red velvet chair.

Feeling she was running out of time – although her timepiece was going backwards, for some obscure reason – Alice walked all the way around the chair. Nothing. She considered the doorways again. Perhaps the dark one was a trick, a double bluff, as her uncle used to say. She sighed.

This was nonsense, made for a little girl's imagination. At that thought something within her shifted. As a child, Alice would hide her sweets underneath the chair cushions in the drawing room, which was hardly ever used. She wandered back over to the chair and hefted up the seat cushion (it was a heavy, velvety material).

Instead of a wooden block where the chair ought to be, there was a trap door. "I can't believe it! What on earth is going on?" Alice's head spun with maddening questions, but she knew she simply had to go through that door! She turned the doorknob and opened it. A strong perfume and bright light shone out of the opening. There was nothing else for it. She clambered up, and eased herself over the edge of the trapdoor.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice found herself clinging to the frame of the trapdoor. The floor wasn't too far below her, but it was stone, and her fragile, feminine shape would just break if she landed heavily. Her arms weren't built for this; they were supposed to be used for picking up teacups!

Trying to distract herself from the ache in her arms, Alice glanced around the room. It was probably very grand once, a ballroom or entrance hall perhaps. The floor was chess-board monochrome stone, but it was cracked and dusty. The chandeliers, suspended at her current height, were faded and Alice could see areas where the glass was missing. Uncomfortable looking chairs were dotted around the room, but they were threadbare.

Just then, a beautiful woman came into Alice's view. Her porcelain features were emphasised by a simple, pure white dress and a shock of very dark brown hair. "I'll have you down in a jiffy." She waved her arms delicately and Alice floated down and landed gently on her feet.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, my dear." The woman held out her hand for Alice to shake politely. The girl was in utter awe of this amazing, elegant female in front of her.

"Enchanted to meet you." Alice looked up at her, wishing she could have such a feminine air of command.

"Please, call me Mirana. At present, I am the white Queen of Wonderland, but I prefer to be an equal to those I represent. Anyway, we've been contacting you for so long, you barely believe any more. At least when you were a child, it was easy to transport you here. Now you're grown up, and you've stopped believing in impossible things, it takes rather more…invasive measures. But here you are!"

"I'm very interested to be here again. Thanks for inviting me here."

They walked to a large office room, dominated by a massive marble desk and yet more faded furniture. Again, everything was white.

Mirana began to explain to Alice why she was brought to Wonderland. "Things are different to when you were last here. Wonderland is falling apart! The citizens are scared. We've repaired the castle more times than I can count, but still it sinks further into the ground. The weight has shifted, so all the doorways are warping. And you know how important doorways are here."

Alice nodded sympathetically.

"I've done everything in my power to stop this force which threatens our country. But nothing has worked! All the buildings are decaying, plants are dying and people are becoming less…muchy. Their clothes have become drab, their conversation stilted."

"The hatter said something about that once. When I was scared, and refusing to believe, he said I lost my muchiness. Perhaps the citizens are scared too?"

"Everyone is. What makes Wonderland so special are the amazing colours, the bright escapism. Without all this, it just becomes like everywhere else! I know my…sister is not involved in such nonsense, because her castle crumbles too. And we've struck a peace treaty to try and solve this together."

Alice decided to keep her thoughts about peace between those two to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

"There is only one place in Wonderland which remains unaffected by the decay, and that is Miss Time's castle." Mirana continued, in another rather formal meeting.

In the days Alice had spent there, she had been given fresh clothes and miraculously, no corsets or stays. Delightful! But her entire understanding of Wonderland was about to be turned upside-down.

"You know that time passes very differently here, than in your world. A few hours in your world may indicate years spent here. And all that is because of Miss Time. She keeps all the clocks ticking backwards, you see."

"That does explain my pocket watch. But, Miss Mirana, this all sounds like utter nonsense! And I must be absolutely sure I'm not dreaming."

Mirana gently pinched Alice on the arm. "Did you feel that? You're definitely awake. Now to business. As the only person here not from Wonderland – and therefore the only person able to do this, you must go and stop time here in Wonderland. Of course it may be a little dangerous, but I'll stay in contact with you through this." She handed Alice a little necklace with a rabbit charm on it. "Just put your lips close and speak, and I'll hear you. And we'll have to get you to the weapons rooms as well. I'm sure you'll remember the vorpal sword."

"Yes I do. But Miss Mirana, I'm just a thin little girl. I've never really held weapons, isn't that a man's job?"

"Never say that again, Alice! You are the most wonderful heroine we could ever wish for. We know how capable you are, even if you don't. Let's head to the weapons room, and then perhaps get you fitted for some armour. I'll take you as far as I can, but I can't leave the Wonderland Time boundary. You'll have to find a way in yourself."


	10. Chapter 10

Alice had to walk along a rough plain to reach the castle. It's ancient oak door beckoned her, not so much welcoming her as piquing her curiosity. She was surprised when it opened, having assumed that Miss Time would want to keep people out. But when the Wonderland citizens couldn't cross the Time boundary, she shouldn't have anything to worry about.

Alice realised that her pensive musing had distracted her from what was going on around her. The castle was pretty bleak: a black shell filled with crunching gears, twisting cogs and odd clicking noises. She knew that Mirana hadn't given her much to go on, so she simply wound her way through the structure, poking her sword around every corner before sticking her head out. What had been considered proper had been abandoned long ago.

She thought that Miss Time must be a very lonely woman. Alice didn't see a single other creature in the castle. The only moving objects were the machinery parts. And there was nothing natural about them.

Finally she came to a door marked: "Gateway to understanding Time." It was an unremarkable door, solid wood with a brass handle, and was possibly slightly wider than most doors. Alice gently pushed down the handle and swung the door in to reveal a dark passageway, similar to the one which had brought her to Wonderland in the first place. She had a small discussion with herself as to whether or not this was a good option.

She decided, after some thought, that if the passageway took her home, she could always come back later. She could relax, think things through and make sure Theresa wasn't worried about her so that was a positive enough outcome. And if it took her to Miss Time, she could solve the problem of Wonderland's premature aging. Mind made up, she grabbed a lantern off a nearby wall and began her descent into the blackness of the passage.

After perhaps twenty minutes of walking, Alice came upon the end of the tunnel and was standing in front of a door. It was made of the same solid wood as the previous door, but seemed older and more worn somehow. And there was no handle, just a metal slab to push on, like on a ship. Alice pressed her hands against it, preparing to draw her sword (if just to make herself feel safe – she didn't feel she could use it) and entered a small stone room.


End file.
